Kingdom Hearts : A Heart To Give
by MasochisticHero
Summary: Roxas was about to die, and everyone was there, except Axel. Saix tries to call, but he never answered. Roxas may live, but at what cost? Oh. Whatever happens, Xion would be at a loss. One has to die for another to live.  A/N: Axel & Roxas have no lines.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, along with its heartless characters, is rightfully owned by both Disney and Square Enix. This work of fiction is written solely for the purpose of expression of fandom and for entertainment purposes.

* * *

><p><strong>A Heart To Give<strong>

"I'm sorry, but his heart is unstable. He won't last long..." the doctor said in a sorry tone.

The atmosphere in the room darkened. Everyone looked down to the sleeping Roxas, now lying in his deathbed.

Finally, Xion broke down in tears.

"Why does Roxas have to die?" she sobbed. Demyx patted Xion. "We have to break the news to Axel..."

Saix sighed heavily. He was sure Axel would be outraged. Hopefully, he wouldn't do anything rash.

After the doctor took his leave, the atmosphere intensified.

Xion burried her head under Lexaeus' coat.

"Just a theory... If he had a heart transplant..." Vexen muttered to himself.

Zexion turned. "A heart transplant! We must tell the doctor." They turned to leave the room.

There was more silence.

"Sorry, but I can't take the emotions anymore," Larxene started bitterly. Now wasn't really a great time to bitch around, even she was affected by the sudden news. "Let's buy flowers, Marluxia." And they left.

Dilan took out his phone and handed it to the crying Xion. "You have to tell Axel, sooner or later."

But Xion only cried harder.

"Wow, that's harsh Xaldin..." Demyx commented as he took out his sitar and started a ballad, hoping to lighten up the mood.

Xigbar groaned. He hated Demyx' sitar. And Demyx wasn't helding. "Come on, out you go." He dragged Demyx by the ear and pulled him outside. Xaldin followed.

Luxord took out his phone and left it on the table. "Games can not be hurried. I'm leaving this here." He walked outside, followed by Lexaeus who said that he would buy food for everyone.

Xemnas walked to the sleeping Roxas. "How many times must you sleep?" he said blankly.

Everything was silent. At last, Saix look out his own phone and dialed a numbe.

"Axel, its me. Yes... Hurry to the hospital... We will tell you once you get here. Bye."

Saix sighed. Xemnas stared. Xion cried. And for a long time, they were silent.

0Suddenly, the doctor burst in. "We may be able to save Roxas! Quickly!" He motioned the nurses to move Roxas.

Saix half shouted, "What do you mean?"

"Someone just died from a car accident, but his heart is still functional." For some reason, he felt nervous. He started dialing Axel's number to no avail.

Xion's face lightened up. At least Axel would have some good news once he got here.

_*XIII*_

Everyone gathered in front of the operating room. Finally, the doctor came out.

"Roxas is safe, " he announced.

Everyone gave out a smile after sighing with relief. Everyone except Saix.

"I can't contact Axel... He does not reply to my messages," he grunted to himself.

"You can now see him."

Everyone went in and gathered around Roxas.

"I'm glad you are safe," Xion held Roxas' hand.

"Wait till Axel hears this!" Demyx laughed.

"So who's heart did you get?" Vexen curiously asked the dostor.

"Ah, that. You should thank his family, though I doubt they would be happy."

"Where is the hero?" Xigbar asked

"Yes, we would like to see him," Larxene slyly said.

"His body is just across the room."

At last, Saix called Axel one last time.

A familiar ringtone sounded. The 13th dilemma, from across the room... from the one who died... from the one who gave a heart to Roxas.

There was a gasp of unison.

Xion felt sick. It can't be...

Saix crossed the room in an instant and with a great tug, pulled the blanket covering the fresh corpse of... Axel.

It was a shocker for everyone. It was Axel. Axel who died.

The doctor saw the sick expression of the group. "Why?"

"Axel!" Demyx shouted as he stumbled to Axel's body.

"...How ironic..." Zexion said as he walked to Axel.

"Axel died?" Larxene asked Marluxia if this was true.

Everyone was in plain shock.

"No, but you have to see Roxas!" Xion suddenly screamed. She screamed and screamed. Should one of them have to die, it should have been her. Xion hated herself. Why was the world cruel to her?

Saix was first to walk out of the room. Axel, dead? This was too much. Axel was his best friend... A long time ago...

Slowly, everyone dispersed, leaving Xion alone. They had enough for today. "We'll wait for you outside," they said.

"Why, young lady?" The doctor started.

"... Axel was suppose to be here... He's our best friend... Why..."

Xion just kept asking question after question, crying harder everytime.

"Then Axel was a great friend. Even though he died in an accident, he didn't die in vain," was all that the doctor could say.

What would she tell to Roxas once he wakes up?

"Tell him that Axel would always be in his heart."

~~End~~

(A/N: Because I can only manage one shots today. I wrote this after my psp broke down. Sigh. I feel sad. Oh. I know I wrote this under roxas axel pairing, but both of them didn't even make an appearance. Is it all right or should I change the pairing?)


End file.
